Yui Goidō
Character Overview 'Yui Goidō '(五位堂 結, Goidō Yui) is a girl from a rich family and the current drummer of Chihiro's band, the 2-B Pencils. She is the fourth known host of a Goddess, Mars. Personality Yui is a girl that has loved music ever since she was a child. Her overprotective mother prevented Yui from playing the drums, her favorite instrument. Later, when she was in Keima's body, she had the chance to play the drum like she wanted. At first she was quite uncomfortable being in a boy's body, but started feeling more like a boy after a few days, even changing her personal pronoun to "boku". Despite this, Yui herself says (both in the manga and Omake) that she is not a guy. Appearance Before her capture, Yui wears the traditional kimono complete with an obi (which she even wears at school sometimes). Soon, she changed to wearing the Mai-high girls uniform. After her capture, Yui states that she prefers to use boy's clothing because it is more comfortable than girl's clothing and was even shown wearing boys' uniform and men's clothing (Although she had to stop at wearing men's undergarments). Yui, however does revert back to her traditional kimino sometimes and when she's sleeping. Plot Overview Yui Arc Yui is first introduced the day after Diana tells Keima about her sisters and asks him for their search. Yui was thinking of music when she was walking down the stairs and because of her kimono she stumbled into Keima. After that her mother starts protecting Yui because she believes that Keima "attacked" her. The reason her mother was in the school was because she wanted to take Yui away from the Wind Instrument Music Club. When Yui and her mother were leaving Elsie appeared and she informed Keima that Yui also had an escaped spirit inside of her. Later that night Yui was angry and sad because her mother forced her to quit the Wind Instrument Music Club. The next day Yui went to the Wind Instrument Music Club for see it one last time. She fell into Keima's trap by stepping on a ball and stumbled into Keima again. Keima tries to make a move but it went too fast and confusing for Yui. Just when he was going to correct himself, Yui's mother attacked Keima again. Despite that, Yui started thinking that Keima was a polite boy. That night Yui had an headache while she was thinking of her encounters with Keima and wanting to meet him again. Suddenly Yui lost consciousness and when she woke up she found herself, instead of being in her house, in Keima's house. When she found out she was in Keima's body, she got quite scared and started making Keima look very feminine. That night was one of the worst in Yui's life. She was so embarrassed being in a boy body that she did not take a bath. The next day when she met Keima again, she was escorted by him to the men bathroom. Desperately, she confided to Keima that she wanted to return to her body but got reassured by Keima it was the best idea to live out each other's life until they found out a way for return to their original bodies. Because Yui thought Keima was a model student respected by everyone in his classroom, she angered Nikaidō sensei by voluntarily answering questions during class. Nikaidō sensei thought it was some new way Keima was trying to harass her. At Keima's home Yui shocked Mari by praising her cooking. Everyone was puzzled because they could not understand how Keima became so polite. Some, like Kodama sensei, even thought it was a trap set by Keima. After a few days, Yui was not so desperate to return to her body. One day while she was thinking about her mother, Yuima (Yui in Keima's body) was outside of Chihiro's band room. Upon hearing the girls play music, Yuima entered the room and asked the girls if she could stay and listen. While the girls wondered what Yuima was planning by coming to their practice, Yui started thinking how she has loved music since she was a little girl and how her mother deprived of her most beloved thing. Her joy for being able to freely listen to music was reflected on Keima's face. Disgusted by the expression Yuima displayed, and suspicious of her intentions, Ayumi and Chihiro hit Yuima. Noticing that there was no drum in the band, Yuima asked if she could be the drummer. Yuima went to the Wind Instrument Music Club and got a drum set. Ayumi and Chihiro argued over who should chase Yuima out of the club, as each not wanting to be the one. Yuima demonstrated her drumming abilities to the girls, leaving them astounded. After a short practice session with the drums, Miyako praised Yuima for her drumming, while Ayumi and Chihiro reluctantly allowed Yuima practice with them again. Yuima continued practice with the other girls letting them think that Keima changed for the good. Many days later, Yui went to her original classroom and found Keima there talking with Elsie. She tried to tell Keima how great a time she has been having the last few days. As she got closer to Keima, he felt uncomfortable and in a feminine way told her to stop touching him and fled. Later Elsie took Yui to the infirmary to see Keima who seems to be sick. Yui wanted to call a doctor but Keima told her to not do that. While she was holding Keima she thought he was really turning into a girl. Yui's mother brought Keima back to Yui's home to rest. Two days later, Yui was worried because Keima was not going to school. She decided to visit Keima in her own home, but was kicked out. That night, Yui thought about how good a time she has in Keima's body. However she felt that it was not fair to Keima, to have to live in her home which she deemed unpleasant. The next day, she tried to visit Keima again, but her mother prevented her from seeing him. At school, she was invited to practice with the band again. While practicing, a paper plane made of a piece of her kimono with a note on it was sent to her from Keima using Elsie's magic. The note states that Keima wants to meet her. Yui being sure about her feelings, sneaks into to her house at night to see Keima again. When they finally meet, Yui was confronted by her mother again. This time, she was able to stand up to her mother. She kissed Keima, causing the hole in her heart to close and make the spirit leave her body. With the spirit gone, Yui and Keima return to their respective bodies. The next day while Keima was being beaten up by Chihiro and Ayumi, Yui appeared with a new look: her hair tied up in a long tail, and dressed in a boy's uniform. She asked the girls to allow her enter the band. Mistaking her for a boy and not wanting another boy to join the band after their bad experience with Keima, they refused. After she convinced them that she was a girl, they accepted her into the band. Yui continue appearing later practicing music with the band and helping Elsie get over her depression after Hinoki arc. Old Conquest Arc While Keima was trying to figure out if Shiori had a goddess, Yui appeares. She introduces herself, making Keima think that she does not remember him at all. Just as he is about to leave, Yui takes his hand and asks him to stay because she wants to know more about Keima. She confess to Keima that she loves him and does not mind the rumors about him and Kanon. Haqua appears and save Keima, while Yui leaves. Yui is now considered to be in the Grey Area by Keima as, although she does not seem to feel angry at him, she confessed to him. At the moment, Keima does not wish to meet with Yui until later on. In chapter 140 Keima begins his search for the Goddess Mercury, choosing Yui as his first target (which because of her approaches, Keima believes that she is not the real Yui but the goddess inside trying to get close to Keima). It is revealed there is a goddess within her. Yui seems to have an interesting effect on Keima, as a result of switching bodies, which Keima's heart starts beating faster whenever Yui approaches him, making him disoriented. The goddess inside Yui was introduced as Mars, another one of the Jupiter Sisters, and a self-proclaimed warrior who punishes evil (referring to the sealing of the Old Hell, as well as the Roman God Mars' role as the god of war). Mars is basically quite boyish in nature and quite hot-headed, similar to Yui after her conquest, but, like her other sisters, see that their hosts genuinely love Keima and try to support them with all that they can, like Diana with Tenri, or Apollo with Kanon, or Vulcan with Tsukiyo. Mars is willing to help Yui win Keima's heart, so she grants Yui super-strength. Keima later confirms the presence of a goddess in Yui by setting up a scenario where Haqua masquerades as an agent of Vintage, putting himself in the role of a damsel-in-distress for Yui and Mars to rescue. Mars gets along well with Yui. Mars is mostly unaware about the events that have been happening as she was only awakened recently, and Keima has chosen to withhold information about Kanon and the other goddesses until a later time.Later, Yui (while sleeping) is brought to Keima's house and back, without knowing any of the commission made by the Jupiter sisters. During the eve of the festival, during the band practice, Yui reports to Keima that she couldn't tell if Ayumi or Chihiro was the goddess host. With the help of Mars, she tried calling out towards both in the g oddess's language, but neither had a response. She herself wonders if it's because the goddess's power has not returned or none of them has one, which Keima does not see the latter as possible. Yui asks if she should try again, but he says she doesn't have to. She then blurts our "I love you." to Keima, which he doesn't like. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Yui at first saw Keima as a gentle and elegant person after their second encounter. After the body swap Yui started to gain a high respect for Keima, even calling him by the honorific "sama". She also fell in love with him while he was in her body. After her memories were erased, it seems that Yui does not recall anything about what happened with Keima. However, she still loves him. Yui thinks of Keima as a frail boy because Keima often gets beaten up by Ayumi and Chihiro. Yui has strong affection for Keima, although she has become a much more "aggressive heroine" (as Keima has stated) which annoys him. Yui's mother Yui loves and is annoyed at her mother at the same time. Yui dislikes her mother because she does not allow Yui to have the freedom to do what she wants. After the body swap, Yui gains enough courage to rebel against her mother's control. 2-B Pencils Being the drummer of Chihiro's band gives Yui a great responsibility. The few times they have appeared together Yui appears to like them as friends. She is thankful to them for allowing her to practice her favorite instrument. She also does not mind helping the other members when they are in trouble, such as when Elsie became severely depressed. Mars Despite only meeting the goddess Mars within her recently, the two of them gets along well. Mars thought that Yui is a Boy and Keima is a girl until Yui clarified that for her. Other It seems that Yui knows Mio because when Keima met Mio when he was in Yui's body, Mio recognized Yui. There are possibilities that both coming from rich families might now each other. Note also that Yui and Mio are classmates. Their current relationship is still unknown. Trivia * She likes drumming, however, her mother does not. * She dislikes wearing Kimono regularly at home, traditional Japanese arts' practice, and her mother. * She had a collar like Keima on her neck (it is only shown in ch.126 pg.15 and ch.129 pg.11) but this may be something unrelated to the devils. * She was the thirteenth capture of keima * The cause of the crevice in Yui's heart was her wish to have the courage to be free and independent. * Yui is the only known character that currently owns an iPhone. * Yui had a short appearance in the ending sequence of the OVA "4 People and an Idol". * The name ,Yui (結) can be translated as to bind. This is probably a reference to how Yui was being strictly controlled by her mother . * Yui, along with Tsukiyo and Mio are classmates. Quotes *(To Keima) "I'm really sorry for my misconduct! I thought nobody was here." (Chapter 81, p.9) *(Thinking) "Music...Is my salvation." (Chapter 85, p.5) *(To Ayumi and Chihiro) "Jeez, I told you guys plenty of times already, I haven't become a man." *(Thinking) "Somehow I really...don't feel being uneasy about being a guy anymore..." Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Category:2-B Pencils Category:Goddess hosts